Scared
by dimitri belikov lover
Summary: What happens when Rose has some bad news to tell Dimitri. Will he be angry and leave or love her anyways. one- shot. may add more chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Scared

As I walked back to the small apartment me and Dimitri owned in court I noticed many people looking at me. I must look terrible. My breathing was sharp intakes of air, my face was red and blotchy, and my eyes were puffy and swollen. I cried for an hour straight.

As I opened the door I noticed Dimitri on the couch reading a western novel. Typical. When I entered the room he looked up.

"Hello Roz…" his words froze as he studied my face. In an instant he held me in a warm embrace.

"What's the matter Roza?" he asked concern lacing his words.

"I … I…" I couldn't hold back I started sobbing into his chest, thinking how much I would miss his voice, his smell, the way he held me, and how his lips tasted against mine. I would miss every thing.

"I'm pregnant!" I shouted only to return to sobbing in his chest.

"I promise I never cheated on you! I love you!" I sobbed as he gently dropped his arm from around me. I knew he would never want to see me again. I could only imagine the look of disgust on his face but couldn't bring myself to look. I turned about to leave when he caught my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" He said happily. I turned confused.

"I thought you'd hate me" I said as I looked down. He crouched down and lifted my chin so I looked into his eyes.

"One: I could never hate you. Two: think of all the crazy things about us! You're shadow-kissed, I was a strigo. Is it that unbelievable that we can have a child? Three: I'm a dad! You've given me every thing I've ever wanted and more." He said.

He pressed his lips against mine and then gently placed his hand on my stomach.

"Hello kid. I'm you daddy and you're mommy's the most amazing women even" he said.

He stood up and pressed his forehead against mine. It was a lovely moment but I couldn't help myself.

"I hope you're ready for crazy, emotional, hormonal, Rose." I said with a smile. He looked terrified. I can't wait for the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Scared

Chapter 2

"I WANT ICECREAM!" I scream kicking my legs on the bed. I picked up a pillow and threw it at Dimitri's head. Annoyed he got up and left, slamming the door. I was 5 months pregnant and very hormonal. All I've been doing the last half hour is yelling at Dimitri about ice cream.

I was emotional enough already, it didn't help that Dimitri was angry at me. I went into the bathroom, turned in the warm water, and started balling. I put my bubble bath in the tub and climbed in.

Dimitri came into the bathroom, seeing me crying hard

"I'm sorry baby." He said, looking ashamed.

"I got ice cream."

"Yay!" I exclaimed, getting out of the tub and wrapping a towel around myself.

I had gotten dressed and started eating when I felt something move in my stomach. My month by month pregnancy guide told me I would feel kicking but it hasn't happened yet.

"Dimitri!" I called happily.

"What?" he asked

"It's moving!"

He ran over, putting both hands on my stomach.

"I feel it!" he exclaimed

We fell asleep, his hands on my stomach, feeling our baby kick.


	3. Chapter 3

Scared

Chapter 3

We were finally going to find out the baby's sex. The reason it is so late is because at first I wanted it to be a surprise but I am not one for patients.

Dimitri and I sat in the car on our way there as I bounced anxiously in my seat.

"You need to calm down Roza." Dimitri said smirking.

"I'm just so excited. What do you think it will be?" I ask

He looks thought full for a minute. I personally don't care as long as it is health and my adorable baby.

"A boy." He says after a minute.

"What makes you think so?"

"Something just tells me it's a boy."

Finally we arrive at the doctors. I lay on my back as the doctor puts warm jell on my stomach and put his tool on.

Suddenly the room is filled with the noise of a heartbeat. I burst out crying. Even Dimitri is close to tears.

As I look at the monitor I discover that Dimitri is right. We're having a healthy little boy.


End file.
